


Immortals

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [13]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x13, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: A Mike lo echaron de su casa, a Tré lo desheredaron, pero no había problema, porque se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente.





	Immortals

Mike tamborileo con sus dedos al compás de la música. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Tré, mirándolo con una sonrisita en los labios. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero desde que se mudaron juntos no había parado de sonreír.

Quizás renunciar a la herencia no fue tan mala idea, después de todo.

Su trabajo como mecánico  y ocasionales presentaciones en bares le daba para vivir decentemente y el trabajo de Mike ayudaba mucho.

No era el millonario que alguna vez quiso ser, pero estaba satisfecho.

Su padre ahora lo odiaba, su madre se avergonzaba de él. No podía culparlos por su forma de actuar, sus ideales fueron forjados por la ignorancia colectiva, ceñidos por la presión de la sociedad.

Para sus padres todo tenía que ser perfecto, y que su hijo les saliera desviado les acarreó grandes problemas.

Pero ahora todo estaba solucionado, o eso creía.

Lejos de la sociedad, viviendo con el amor de su vida en una pintoresca cabaña en un pueblito alejado de Canadá.

A los ojos de los vecinos eran unos hermanos extranjeros, que llegaron por azares de la vida al país, apoyándose mutuamente luego del abandono de su padre, y la muerte de su madre.

Vaya excusa más disparatada se inventaron.

Ahora estaban cenando juntos, con el lejano sonido de canciones de David Bowie de fondo.

—Quiero adoptar un niño— soltó Tré. Mike ladeó la cabeza y dejó su tenedor en el plato.

—Los vecinos.

—Será el hijo de… una de exnovia que nunca te contó de su embarazo hasta ahora y...—Tré se puso una mano en el mentón— No puede mantener al niño porque… ¿Quiere terminar sus estudios?—Frunció el ceño—.... Además los vecinos nos visitan muy poco. Viven a kilómetros de aquí.

Mike rió suave y continuó comiendo.

—¿Es legal que adoptemos aquí?

—Es legal en todo el país. Ya averigue Mikey, sabes que yo siempre me adelanto.

—Creo que tenemos que casarnos primero.

—¿No quieres tener un bebé conmigo?— Tré hizo un puchero. Mike sonrió.

—Claro que sí, Cariño, pero primero debemos casarnos— apuntó Mike.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Hey! Yo soy quien tiene que proponertelo— contestó acariciando la mano de su novio por encima de la mesa.

—Pues espero una propuesta a la altura—dijo Tré—. Nada de clichés. ¡Sorpréndeme!

Mike volvió a reír por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Frank.

—Dios Tré, te amo tanto—contestó—.Te besaría si no hubieras quemado el arroz.

—No lo hubiera hecho si te hubieras dignado a ayudarme— bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Mike suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Tú ganas. No debo dejarte en la cocina porque no sabes ni hervir agua— Sonrió internamente. Sabía cómo manejar a su novio.

Tré abrió la boca y jadeó indignado, luego alzó los brazos.

—¡Soy un chef experto!

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro que sí, y te lo voy a demostrar. Voy a cocinar toda esta semana para que veas—lo apuntó con el dedo—, y vas a pedirme perdón de rodillas por haber insultado mis increíbles habilidades culinarias.

Mike elevó las cejas.

—Te ganaste una buena follada, cariño.

Tré sonrió. Su vida no podía ser mejor, ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

Tenía a Mike, y eso bastaba para él.


End file.
